ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
NE Apollyon
category:Limbus *NE Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Mea crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *The first four floors have 3 Time chests (5 minutes each), 1 Items chest and 1 Restore chest. :*The fifth floor only has an Items chest. :*You can open all chests as soon as you find them (so you can use your 2-hours on each floor). :*The Time and Restore chests are always out. The Items chest is dropped by a monster. *You must kill a particular enemy to open the vortex to the next level. *Can be easily cleared with a balanced group of 10 players. :*Can be cleared with a skilled party of 6 (NIN, NIN, WAR, RNG, BRD, WHM). *All mobs in this area are immune to Lullaby and Repose. *Drops AF+1 materials for All Jobs. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 60+ *Typical duration: 90 minutes. *'Reward for completion:' Smoky Chip Drop Chart First Floor *Enemies: Barometz x6, Borametz x6 (Mandragora) **~6/12 drop an Ancient Beastcoin **Linking **Everything on this floor is Sleepable **Dream Flower has 15' range *Boss: Goobbue Harvester (Goobbues) **Has Additional Effect:Paralysis on his attacks. **Has notably high defense *Note that there is one large black Barometz and one large white Borametz. Combined with Goobbue Harvester, one will open the Vortex, one will drop the item chest and one will do nothing. *The chest has ~4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 materials (SAM, PLD, THF, BST, MNK, PUP, RDM, WHM, SCH, DNC). *The Time chest marked in the middle is actually in a corner on the SW side of the central structure. Second Floor *Enemies: Cornu x4, Sirin x4 (Birds) **All four Sirins will drop a single Ancient Beastcoin each. The four Cornus can also drop one each but it isn't guaranteed. (50% chance of Cornu dropping an Ancient Beastcoin) **Link with each other, but not the Giant Birds **Extremely evasive, Madrigal recommended *Bosses: Thiazi x2, Bialozar x2 (Rocs) **Aggro if you get close to their chest **Cast Massacre Elegy and Horde Lullaby and are not easily Silenced **Immune to Sleep **1 will be significantly stronger and considered main level boss. it has 3-4 times the HP of the other greater birds. **Stormwind AoE has 15' range *One of the Greater Birds opens the vortex, and another drops the chest. *The chest has ~4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 materials (BLM, DRG, THF, BST, MNK, PLD, RDM, BLU, PUP). Third Floor *Enemies: Apollyon Cleaner x12 (Magic Pots) **~4/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin **Aggressive **Linking **Mysterious Light AoE has 10' range *Boss: Apollyon Sweeper x3 (Dolls) **Typhoon AoE has 10' range *The number of enemies on this level varies with the size of your alliance when you reach the floor. **The rule seems to be one doll and group of 3-4 pots per party. **The west group fills first, then north, then east. *One of the Dolls opens the vortex, a large Pot drops the chest. **The Dolls have high defense. **Once the vortex is open, there is no reason to kill the other Dolls, since they don't drop coins. *The chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins, 0-2 crafting materials (Clot Plasma, Rainbow Thread, Oxblood, Shell Powder, Carapace Powder, ?) and 0-2 AF+1 items (WAR, RDM, SAM, DRG, BST, MNK, THF, PUP, DNC, PLD). Fourth Floor *Enemies: Kerkopes x8 (Opo-opos) **Always drop an Ancient Beastcoin **Monsters can aggro and link **Spinning Claw can do over 1000 damage to everyone in the 15' range. *Boss: Hyperion, Okeanos, Cronos (Gigas) **Hyperion is immune to magic damage (DoT works); Cronos is immune to melee damage; Okeanos is immune to ranged damage. **They can link by both sight and sound and have party agro. *One of the Gigas opens the vortex, a large Opo-opo drops the chest. **Once the vortex is open, there is no reason to kill the other Gigas. *The chest has 6-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 materials (BRD, DRK, RNG, SMN, NIN, COR). Fifth Floor *Try to reach the Fifth Floor with at least 15 minutes left. *Enemies: Troglodyte Dhalmel x8 (Dhalmel) **Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins **Killing all eight will pop the final chest. **Aggressive **Linking *Boss: Criosphinx, Hieracosphinx (Manticore) **Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins **Immune to Slow and Elegy **HIghly Resistant, if not immune to Gravity, Bind, and Sleep **Mages stay back to avoid Riddle (Max MP Down 15' AoE WS). **The Criosphinx can be pulled without linking. **True Sight/Sound. *The final chest has 7 Ancient Beastcoins and the Smoky Chip. **The final chest also has a chance to drop a Metal Chip .